


Valentinstag

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Mit Herz und Handschellen (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Drabble, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo hatte Valentinstag noch nie gemocht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinstag

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal. Das Prompt war "Mit Herz und Handschellen, Leo Kraft/ Bernd oder Thorsten - deine Wahl, Valentinstag."

Er war Polizist mit Leib und Seele, der viel zu oft und viel zu gerne alles andere als seinen Beruf vergaß, doch er wusste wie sehr Thorsten Valentinstag und all diese kleinen Beweise für ihre gemeinsame Liebe brauchte.  
  
Darum war es so überraschend, dass er von sich aus, Wochen vor dem kommerziellen Großereignis für Verliebte, das perfekte Geschenk für Thorsten fand.  
  
Vielleicht war es gerade darum aber auch keine Überraschung, dass dieses Geschenk in seinem Schrank liegen blieb, während Thorstens Sachen aus diesem verschwanden.

Ende


End file.
